


Lazy Sundays

by PoutineDragon



Category: How to Train Your Dragon (Movies)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Hiccstrid - Freeform, Modern AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-17
Updated: 2016-05-17
Packaged: 2018-06-08 23:24:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 624
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6879625
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PoutineDragon/pseuds/PoutineDragon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hiccup and Astrid have a cuddle on a rainy Sunday afternoon. Nothing happens and everything is fine. Modern AU fluff.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lazy Sundays

Normally Sundays were panic days, where the homework that was pushed back to the end of the week all piled up into one big procrastination pile. But, now that the college semester was over and summer was here, Hiccup could focus on more important things to do on a Sunday morning.

Like napping on the couch with his jaw-droppingly beautiful girlfriend.

With the rain gently tapping against the glass door, golden sunlight streaming into the room through the hazy clouds, he could almost ignore the fact that her head was starting to cut off circulation to his arm. Almost. 

“Um… Hey… As?” He rubbed her side. Nothing. When she slept, she slept hard. And with only the faintest of snoring, to boot. How in the world did she even fall for him, again? She was perfect… Still, his mouth was a bit cottony, and his leg was starting to bug him a bit. 

So, like a mouse to a cat, he very slowly extracted himself from her clingy cuddle, taking extreme pains to move hardly more than an inch every minute, or so it felt like. He enjoyed napping with her - she was so soft! - but when she woke up… duck and cover.

Managing to slither onto the colder, carpeted floor, he scooted the few feet to his prosthetic, standing up and stepping into it with a soft puff of air. Moving to the kitchen, he quietly poured a glass of water, downing a Tylenol as well, and went back to the couch. He passed his cat sunning himself on a window ledge, and gave him a soft scratch on his left flank, that one area Toothless just couldn’t quite reach. He earned a soft purr and a nose-bump, and, giving him a kiss, Hiccup snuck back to the couch.

The easy part had been getting up; it was five times harder to get back underneath her without her realizing he had gone. So with a gentle pull, he propped his prosthetic carefully up against the side table, and silently hopped up to the couch, gently worming his way back underneath her. 

Unfortunately, he must have been a bit too fast.

She jolted awake, her head mushing into his face with a slightly-louder-than-it-should-have-been crack, and he moaned and flopped off the couch again, holding his bruised nose. “Owww…” 

“Ohh, sorry babe!” she groaned, helping him up. “Is it bleeding?” 

“I don’t think so…” He took a long sniff. Didn’t feel very liquid-y. “Nope, thank goodness.” 

“Good.” She dumped him back on the couch with a teasing grin, and despite the musty couch’s wheezing groan, hopped onto it with him, pecking him on the cheek. “Cause I really do love you.”  
He smiled, kissing her back, bruised nose completely forgotten. “Mm… I love you too.” 

They nuzzled a bit, then she pulled him back onto the couch, curling up warmly into his chest, pulling his arm over her like a blanket. “I need snuggles.”

“You bonk my nose, and now you want snuggles?” he mock-protested. “I’m hurt!” 

“Drama queen,” she giggled, flipping around in his arms to lie pressed up against him. With a tender smooch against his freckled forehead, she murmured softly, “Does that make it better?”

Hiccup was about to roll his eyes, when a random sunbeam caught her hair just right, and made it... glow…

At his slack-jawed lack of response, she grinned, blushing a bit. “Yes?”

“You’re gorgeous,” he murmured, softer and a bit huskier than he had intended. 

“You’re not bad yourself,” she returned gently, nuzzling him and hugging him close.

It wasn’t too long before his lips sought hers out, soft and inquisitive. She responded in kind, gently pressing up against him.

And in that moment, everything was perfect.

**Author's Note:**

> And that's the next thing up; I hope to keep cranking stories out, one of them will turn good one of these days.


End file.
